


租赁关系 Fake Boyfriend

by AzulAmarilloyx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzulAmarilloyx/pseuds/AzulAmarilloyx
Summary: Lestrade探长租了个暗恋自己许久的男朋友回家过年。
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	租赁关系 Fake Boyfriend

租赁关系 Fake Boyfriend 

Chapter 1

在2019年的十二月底，Greg收到了来自家人催婚信息的轰炸，他那一向不逼迫自己找个人过日子的父母好像是突然发现这一还未解决的遗留问题，在十二月的最后一个星期给Greg下达了“最后通牒”，让他在跨年夜晚上回家吃饭的时候怎么说也不许单着进家门，无论是男是女总得带个人回家。Greg捧着手机出神了许久，就连手机屏幕暗下去都未察觉，他在心里盘算着，觉得和自己打交道次数最多的除了重案组的同事、Sherlock以及和Sherlock有关系的人，应该就是千奇百怪的犯罪分子和各种死法的尸体了。 

Greg伸长了脖子抬眼往办公室里望去，Anderson正和几个人分享着被他安排地井井有条的新年假期，Donovan则是捧着咖啡一副吃瓜看戏的模样。Greg低声笑了出来，才惊觉自己的社交圈子如此狭窄。何况每到年底的时候，犯罪集团们也和各行各业一样希望在年底再冲一冲业绩，因此总会比往常更加躁动不安，这也让苏格兰场越发繁忙了起来，他可抽不出时间来经营一段新的关系或者感情，眼看着2019年的最后一天逐渐迫近，Greg想了想自己那不靠谱的同事，最后决定把自己面临的难题交给万能的互联网。

Greg泡了杯咖啡后随手打开了电脑，一边想着更好的解决方案一边漫无目的地滑动鼠标，突然间他被一个连接他标题吸引了注意力——和男生假扮一天情侣是什么体验，要知道这种标题放在平时绝不会吸引Greg半点注意力，他甚至会用Sherlock专属的嗤之以鼻的表情嘲笑一番然后马上滑过去，但是就是这种看起来充溢着恋爱的酸臭味的标题，在Greg当下的情况看起来却散发着极强的吸引力，所以下一秒Greg就神使鬼差地移动鼠标点进了这个链接。

当Greg一目十行看完这篇实际上是秀恩爱的小作文后，整篇文章的内容他早已忘的七七八八了，但是他脑子里已经形成了一个完美的解决方案——找一个人和他一起回家吃顿饭不就行了吗？不得不说这篇小作文着实给这段时间一直束手无策的Greg以及时的灵感。Greg虽然觉得这个方法多少有点不靠谱，但是自己似乎也没有其他办法来应付自己父母了。

拖延症一直是Greg努力杜绝的不良习惯——雷厉风行的重案组探长可不是空有虚名，更何况也没有多余的时间给Greg拖延下去了，他随手谷歌了一下这一类型的平台，排除了几个看上去就是约炮APP后，最终在某个社交平台上随手发了条帖子，言简意赅地说明意图后附上个人基本信息，最后为了增加成功率，一向不爱拍照的Greg还扔了一张照片上去——他把自己手机相册从头到尾翻了个遍。

看着手机屏幕上弹出“发布成功”的消息，Greg放下手机松了口气，好像帖子一发四舍五入就等于自己已经找到了和假扮情侣的人了，因此工作狂Greg再次把手机和假情侣抛在脑后，再次埋头看起了昨天埋尸案的照片。

可惜事情似乎并不像Greg想的如此轻松，距离Greg发帖子已经过去将近一个星期了，那张帖如同石沉大海杳无音讯，虽然浏览量一直以肉眼可见的速度增加，可是自己的私信箱却没有半点动静，随着时间一天天地过去，Greg已经从一开始的“自己条件不好”、“假扮情侣的意图过于奇怪”、“自己的要求过于苛刻”这样的怀疑，最后到了对自己的长相产生了怀疑——虽然他算不上长得惊为天人，但是最起码是看起来让人顺眼的。Greg看着安静的私信箱，又看了看日期，觉得应该不太可能在这几个小时之内找到合适的对象了，他决定删掉帖子，破罐子破摔地晚上一个人挺直腰板直面父母的唠叨。

下定决心的Greg突然觉得轻松了不少，在办公室坐了一个上午没挪屁股的探长决定趁着去茶水间洗杯子的空当走动一下，然而当他刚站起来就看见自己的手机屏幕亮了起来，Greg内心仅剩的一点点希望之火又被这亮起的屏幕瞬间点燃，解锁手机后一看却是一条短信，短信内容则是一条附件链接，起初Greg以为自己又收到来自广告商的年末广告轰炸，觉得自己白高兴一场，接着这个来信人又发来了一条信息：“如果我的条件符合，我可以假扮你的男朋友。”

Greg定睛一看，手里的马克杯差点玉碎办公室，一时间他竟不知道是该为迟来的惊喜高兴还是对这个神秘来信人的一记直球感到疑惑，但是对于第一个给他发消息——可能也是最后一个的人，Greg当然是不会放弃一丝机会，他点开上一条信息的链接，是一张排版无比简洁的个人信息，一张图上除了名字、年龄、性别、常住地址以及职业之外就再也没有多余的信息，就连姓名那一栏上写的“Mike”都让Greg觉得这是拍着脑袋随便想出来的名字，然而职业那一栏上写的“政府职员”却让Greg的脑海里浮现出一个熟悉的身影，当然这个身影只出现了一秒，就被Greg甩出脑袋了。

Greg放下手机后从办公室走到茶水间，他一边估量着神秘人的可靠程度，一边拿着手机思索怎么回复信息，结果思索半天发了一条毫无营养的回复：“你怎么知道我的手机？我刚才已经把帖子删了。”

结果没想到对面秒回：“删之前我记下的。”

Greg突然对“Mike”的好感度有了莫名的增加。

聊天记录再次停滞，其实Greg确实是在认真考虑，虽然神秘人看起来可信度极低，特别是年末诈骗分子也是异常活跃，但是帖子发出去这么久也就这一个人找上门来，Greg除了信任这个人和单着回家已经没有第三条路供他选择了，更何况Greg觉得自己爸妈那边一次的坎儿不过去，新的一年的各种节日都会变成催婚大会，如果这次能成至少可以把一年的唠叨都应付掉。

Greg权衡许久终于给“Mike”回复消息：“我觉得可以进一步考虑，我们一会可以见一面吗？毕竟有些细节当面说会更清楚些。”

对面依旧秒回，甚至让Greg开始怀疑他是不是捧着手机等着自己的信息：“当然，你定个地址。”

Greg算了算时间，现在距离正常下班时间也就六七个小时，短暂的午休时间也没法让他跑太远，所以他厚着脸皮把地址选在了苏格兰场对面的一家咖啡馆——他和Anderson常去的地方，一个星期的七天的咖啡有五天都是在那儿买的，并且如果对方真是个诈骗犯，叫苏格兰场的同事出来摁住他也不过十分钟。但是当他把地址发出去后才觉得自己也太欠考虑了点，毕竟对方的常住地址距离苏格兰场还有一段距离，这个一看就是从自己利益出发的见面地址人家不一定答应。

然而接下来收到的信息直接打破了Greg没有必要的担心：“十分钟后到。”

直到这时，后知后觉的Greg才觉得这一切都是真实的，他赶忙把手里的任务交待给同事，然后走进洗手间第一次对着苏格兰场镜子整饬了好几分钟，当他回到办公室拿上外套准备下楼，一看表发现十分钟都快过去了，他的心跳速度突然开始加快——实际上是十分钟前就有心跳加速的苗头了，Greg一边说服自己这只是场交易罢了，一边认为自己无端的紧张只是因为怀疑“Mike”是否可靠。

当Greg忽视了Anderson的调侃风风火火跑下楼后，他的手机也正好响起，Greg摸出手机定睛一看：“我已经到了，在靠窗的第三桌。”

Greg咽了咽口水，推开苏格兰场的大门后深吸一口冷空气，径直走到了熟悉的咖啡馆门口，对着咖啡馆反光的玻璃用手抓了抓自己被风吹乱的银发后推开咖啡馆的门，眼尖的探长马上就找到了靠窗的第三桌，但是令人意外的是那个桌子已经有人了，而更令人意外的是坐在那个位置的不是别人，正是之前被Greg甩出脑袋的身影——他依旧是打理地一丝不苟的西装三件套，就连勾在桌子边的小黑伞的折叠褶子好像和往常一样，他在长椅上坐地笔直，白皙的手抵在下巴上，脸微微侧向窗户望向窗外，锐利的眼神好像把窗外的行人都审视了个遍。

Greg保持着推门的姿势愣了三秒，本能反应使他瞬间关上门，他站在门边然后深呼吸三下后，又探头看了看第三桌的方向。到现在“政府职员”和过于简洁的个人信息都说得通了，甚至“Mike”这个名字还真就是拍着脑袋想出来的。

这个时候即使是傻子都能明白自己被耍了，Greg有点难以形容自己此刻的心情，不知是尴尬更多还是疑惑更多，甚至还带点恼火，只是出于对方身份，一向不平则鸣的探长也有点犯怂，加之对方比他那个麻烦制造机弟弟稳重不少，之前从来没玩过这样无聊的把戏，这说不定是人家新的交代任务方式呢？毕竟不走寻常路大概是Holmes家兄弟的标配。

Greg用手掌搓了搓脸，觉得自己此刻的状态可以去回答“你遇到过最尴尬的事情是什么”这类问题，现在摆在他面前的两条路——脚底抹油和直面尴尬，似乎都是布满荆棘的险途，正当Greg陷入纠结时他那不合时宜的手机又响了。

“我看到你了。”

Greg在心里暗暗骂了句脏话，无所畏惧地再次推开门，习惯性地和店长打了声招呼，店长小哥点头表示回应，顺带还用下巴指了指靠窗第三桌的方向调笑道：“你看那个人，他是不是在伦敦迷路了？”

Greg抽了抽嘴角干笑两声，谁不觉得那身西装三件套和这个被上班族的攀谈声充满的地方格格不入？他深吸一口气，以一种至少在他看起来轻松自如的模样径直往靠窗第三桌走去，这无疑吸引了咖啡馆里更多人的注意力——毕竟Mycroft在这之前就已经收获了不少的注目礼，甚至还吸引了许多女性钦慕的眼神。

“Holmes先生，请问这是新的交代任务方式吗？”Greg在Mycroft面前坐下后用带点调侃的语气问。

“我是来当你男朋友的，Lestrade探长。”Mycroft好像被Greg的问题逗笑了，他的嘴角扯动了一下，双手交叉抵在下巴上，犀利的双眼看向对方，以一种极度真诚——真诚地让人看不出他在开玩笑或是撒谎的语气说道。 

TBC.

*一颗蛋：为什么场花这么好看帖子挂了这么久都没人来搭讪？要不是麦哥拦截场花私信箱早就炸了。

Chapter 2

Greg觉得自己的下巴掉在了桌子上。

Mycroft的表情却非常认真——就好像他平时从小黑车上下来，拿出一叠厚厚的资料给自己交代任务那样认真，他歪了歪脑袋，眉头微微皱起，以一种疑虑中略带点玩味的表情看着对面的男人，好像Greg受到惊吓的反应在他眼里才是不正常的，他问道：“怎么？是我的条件不符合Lestrade探长的要求吗？”

“当然不是——”Greg下意识地马上否认，他发现每当自己面对这个被Sherlock称作是“大英政府”的男人时，总会被他浑身上下散发的强大气场所震慑——虽然能够看出这个男人比Sherlock更懂得社交礼仪，但是他的眼神实际上比Sherlock更加犀利，他每时每刻挂在脸上的微笑谁也不清楚是出于真心还是刻意捏造，Sherlock擅长看透一个人的一生，而他的长兄却更擅长看透人的内心，因此本来就不擅长拒绝的Greg，要对Mycroft说出个“不”字实属不易。

Mycroft似乎被Greg否认的速度所取悦了，因为他一直有点僵硬的笑脸突然出现有一丝踪迹可寻的缓和，他放松了刚才挺得笔直的腰板，身体向后倾靠在小餐厅并不柔软的椅背上，用手解开西装外套唯一扣好的一个扣子，露出了深灰色的马甲，然后用一种毫不经意的语调说：“年龄相符、职业稳定、五官端正、无不良嗜好、男女不限。”

“我的天……”Greg觉得自己像是被公开处刑一样，Mycroft一字不差地把帖子的内容背出来时让自己无地自容，他试图用手捂住自己的大半张脸，好像这样就可以抵挡住Mycroft投来玩味的视线和掩盖住自己不知怎么形容的怪异表情，Greg甚至庆幸Mycroft没有用太大的声音说出来，不然明天重案组的同事一定会疯传关于Lestrade探长和西装男在常去的小餐厅约跨年炮的谣言。

“我觉得Lestrade探长开的条件，我样样符合，并且我们也算得上彼此认识，省去了不少促进彼此了解的准备工作，你也知道那些所谓约定俗成的社交习俗有多么乏味透顶。”Mycroft直接忽略了Greg尴尬的表情接着说：“不知道Lestrade探长有什么顾虑呢？还是……对我有什么不满？”

我哪敢对你不满啊？！Greg在内心为自己这几年帮他跑的腿大呼冤枉。事实上，Greg和Mycroft见面的次数并不算多，要他说Mycroft交给自己的任务甚至远没有应付Sherlock来得难搞，并且Mycroft的行为举止礼貌地让人挑不出一点毛病，因此这位自称政府小职员的Holmes先生还是给Greg留下了一个好的印象，他连忙摆了摆手说道：“我从未对Holmes先生感到不满。”

不知为何，Mycroft说的话看起来处处站在Greg的角度，但是说话的语气却还是令人无法反驳——实际上Mycroft说的话一点没错，他何止符合Greg开的条件，他简直就是一个完美地无可挑剔的极佳人选，虽然Greg已经听惯了Sherlock对自己长兄各个方面的牢骚，但是必须承认此时此刻坐在自己面前的男人，是无数人肖想着与之攀亲带故的权贵者，是无数人艳羡眼红的成功人士的楷模，甚至可以说是无数人认为完美无缺的理想伴侣——而现在这个现成的男人就摆在Greg面前，让他找不出任何理由反驳和拒绝Mycroft。

“我看Lestrade探长好像对这件事已经着急了一个多星期了，何不早点解决了呢？今天已经是31号了。”Mycroft非常善意地提醒着：“距离你今天晚上回家应该还有六个半小时。” 

此刻Greg的脑子里已经是一团乱麻，平日里的机警和理智已经被他丢弃在昏暗的角落里，只剩下满脑子的疑惑——他至今没搞明白Mycroft是怎么和这件事扯上关系的，甚至可以说是Mycroft主动送上门来的。

“Holmes先生，”Greg清了清嗓子，停顿了一小会看着对面的男人问道：“你是认真的？”

“我还没有无聊到为了捉弄Lestrade探长专门跑一趟吧。”Mycroft把靠在椅背上身体微微前倾，用浅棕色的眸子注视着对面的男人。

Greg被突然凑近的Mycroft看地有些脸热，他下意识地摸了摸鼻子，仔细想想事到如今没必要再犹豫不决，婆婆妈妈、拖泥带水反而显得矫情无比，何况早已没有给Greg选择的余地了，但他突然想起一件重要的事情：“Holmes先生，我还想问最后一个问题。”

Mycroft轻轻点了点头示意Greg继续说下去，没有半点不耐烦的样子。

“关于报酬的细节……就是所谓的’租金’，请问你有什么要求吗？如果我能够尽力满足，都可以答应。”Greg嘀咕着像Mycroft这样的极佳人选，租金别是按秒计费的吧，现在依然在为全勤奖担心的好探长提前为自己的钱包捏了把汗。同时他又觉得这个问题问地尴尬至极，并且不管问与不问都会让他陷入两难的境地，如果对面坐着的是个陌生人，那么他还可以把这作为一场单纯的交易看待，而正是因为自己和Mycroft微妙的关系，才让这场交易糅杂了许多难以言说的顾虑，让Greg觉得自己如果问这个问题像是把这个政府要员当成出来卖的，如果不问又像是自己白嫖了人家。

出乎意料的是Mycroft似乎并不忌讳这个问题，他摇了摇头，右手熟练地把玩着小黑伞细长光滑的伞柄，脸上的笑意更深了，好像他正等着Greg问及这个问题：“我不需要你所谓的‘报酬’或是‘租金’，我只有一个小小的请求。”

Greg觉得此刻Mycroft的笑容是那么的熟悉，就像是——就像是他请求自己透露Sherlock的近况时的笑容，或者是请求自己去达特穆尔监视他不省心的弟弟时的笑容。Greg心下暗叫不好，他就知道眼前这个男人不会单纯出于热心出现在这里假扮他的男朋友。

“那么这个请求是？”Greg的语气有些忐忑，谁知道Mycroft会不会让他做一些难堪的事情。

“我希望我和Lestrade探长的租赁关系可以延期一天。”Mycroft停顿了一下，看着Greg朝自己投来疑惑的眼神接着补充道：“我希望元旦当晚Lestrade探长可以作为我的另一半参加Holmes家的聚餐。”

Greg好像恍然大悟似的，用一种同病相怜的表情看着Mycroft说道：“你也被家里人催婚了？” 

Mycroft没想到Greg的脑回路如此奇特，但还是挑了挑眉不予否词：“也可以这么理解，”他给了个含糊不清的回答后说：“我想这个请求应该不过分吧？”

Greg看了看Mycroft充满诚意的眼神，觉得他也找不出更好的报答Mycroft的方式了，并且眼前这个人生赢家什么都不缺——至少在Greg看来，类似于请他吃顿饭或是送礼物这样的行为都会显得俗不可耐，Greg最后点点头说：“当然不过分，我答应了。”

Mycroft脸上的笑意更浓了，堆积在眼角的细纹都明晃晃地昭示着这个男人此刻愉悦的心情，他把被他把玩许久的小黑伞勾在桌边，然后向伸出了右手说道：“合作愉快，Lestrade探长。”

Greg握住眼前骨节分明的右手，虽然两人身处室内，但是Mycroft手上的温度依旧不高，Greg被手掌上突然传来的冷意刺激，不禁端详着自己握着的右手，此时正午的阳光透过桌边的落地窗打在Mycroft的手上，手上本来白皙的皮肤就显得更加苍白，就连手上青蓝色的血管都看的一清二楚。Greg突然觉得一个男人的手竟然也这么好看，等他回过神来才发现自己握着对方的手也太久了——Mycroft的原本微凉的右手已经被捂热了，他有些尴尬地收回右手，然后欲盖弥彰地咳嗽几声。

Mycroft也不恼，只是随手拿了份立在餐桌上的菜单递给Greg：“Lestrade探长还没吃饭吧，正好一起吃午饭，”他看着菜单上明显实物与图片不符的菜品照片问道：“不知Lestrade探长有什么推荐？你应该是这里的常客了。”

Greg接过菜单后心想：“这里恐怕是没有符合您口味的东西吧。”但他毕竟是和Anderson两人把这家店所有的雷区菜品都踩了一遍的人，因此他还是为Mycroft提供了几款较为稳妥的选择，接着他突然补充道：“哦，建议不要点甜食，这家店的甜品让我感觉糖就像是不要钱似的，虽然Sherlock说的话有夸张的成分，但是为了牙齿建议还是少点吃吧。”

Mycroft愣了一会儿，脸上一直维持着的微笑表情突然有些挂不住，看着Greg熟练地点完餐后说：“哦？看样子Sherlock经常在你面前说我的坏话。”

Greg心底暗叫不好，果然是祸从口出，他摸了摸鼻子正打算糊弄过去，又听到Mycroft接着说：“所以Lestrade探长是在关心我吗？”

不知是不是Greg的错觉，直觉告诉他Mycroft的心情好像更好了，他暗暗松了口气说：“当然，身体是革命的本钱嘛。”

“好，听你的。”Mycroft向服务员随手指了一个Greg为他推荐的套餐。

也许是食物瞬间填饱了饥饿的作用，又或者是咖啡馆里无处不在的攀谈声的感染，Greg本以为会寂静无声的一顿午饭并没有他想象中的那样尴尬难熬，反而两人围绕着Sherlock有着数不清的共同话题——毕竟Sherlock给他们找麻烦的手段几乎是如出一辙。Mycroft一边吃着意面，一边耐心地听着Greg抱怨Sherlock今天又顺走了自己新办的ID卡，眼前的银发探长终于打开了他的话匣子——他本来就是一个健谈的人。

Greg风卷残云般吃完后抬起头，发现Mycroft正用那双深邃的眼睛看着自己，脸上挂着意味深长的笑容，他被Mycroft盯地有些不自在，有些心虚地问道：“是我说错什么了吗？”

Mycroft不答话，只是抿着嘴笑了笑，抽出一张摆在餐桌上的纸巾，然后非常自然地伸出手帮Greg擦了擦因为吃的太快而残留在嘴角的一点酱汁。

脸上突如其来的触感让Greg有些局促，毫无疑问他被Mycroft这一出人意料的举动吓得不轻，他整个身体都定住了，完全忘记了要躲开Mycroft的手。

Mycroft手上的动作称得上温柔，甚至透露着宠溺——就好像对面坐着的真的是自己深爱的人一样，但是那种异样的触感转瞬即逝，Greg还没来得及猜测对方是不是脑子抽了，Mycroft就及时的收回了手。

“谢谢。”Greg发誓自己脸一定红了，而且就像是十几岁的毛头小子和初恋亲吻时的那种脸红，因为他感觉自己的耳朵的温度让他的理智蒸发了一大半，他甚至开始觉得Mycroft的确是作为男朋友的最佳人选了——无论是真的还是假的。

“不客气。就当做是培养感情和默契了。”Mycroft发现他吃完了餐碟里最后一口意面，这才惊讶于自己竟然如此轻易地咽下了这样的廉价快餐。

Greg觉得自己脸上的温度还没褪去，他躲闪着Mycroft的眼神去低头看表，然而发现距离下午上班时间还有二十分钟，这正好给了他打破微妙气氛的机会：“Holmes先生，我上班时间到了。”

两人走出餐厅后Greg发现Mycroft并没有要和自己道别的意思，反而跟着自己过了马路来到苏格兰场大门口——这应该是Mycroft第一次在上班时间段出现在这里，Greg被几个同事投来的目光弄得有点不自在，“Holmes先生……”，他以为Mycroft还有什么事情要说，但是刚开口就被Mycroft打断了。

“Mycroft，叫我Mycroft。”对面的男人语气有些强硬，“我觉得我的男朋友一直叫我的姓氏让我有点别扭。”

Greg被“男朋友”一词再次惊住了——他怀疑Mycroft今天所有反常的举动到底是认真的还是在开玩笑，Greg不甘示弱地用带着调笑的语气问：“等等…我们的关系这么快就生效了吗？”

“你说呢？Greg。”回答他的是Mycroft低沉悦耳而富有磁性的声音，他俯在Greg耳边说道，温热的气息轻轻地打在Greg还未完全降温的耳畔，温柔的嗓音如同爱人之间的私语呢喃，对方突然的接近让Greg很轻易地闻到Mycroft身上清冽好闻的香水味，他甚至能感受到Mycroft的薄唇有意无意地擦过了自己耳朵上细微的绒毛，酥酥麻麻的痒意直接传到了他的心底。

“六点半左右我来接你。”Mycroft说完后留给愣在原地的Greg一个意味深长的笑容后，转身打开了不知何时停在他身边的小黑车的门。

当Greg坐在办公室的椅子上时他还是懵的，直到Anderson毫不礼貌地闯入办公室才让他些许回神，他正要抱怨这个法医为什么还没养成敲门的习惯就被Anderson打断了：“老大！你终于和那个西装男搞在一起了吗？！我们都看到了！”

Mycroft是故意的。Greg一边把Anderson撵出办公室一边愤愤地想。

TBC.

租赁关系 Fake Boyfriend 

Chapter 3

一整个下午Greg的工作效率都出奇地低下，真该感谢那些平日令人焦头烂额的犯罪分子没惹出什么大动静，Greg有些懊恼又庆幸地想，要不然就凭他这几个小时走神的次数，别说揪出犯罪头目了，就是犯出让头目的小弟走狗溜之大吉这样的低级错误都有可能。

Greg反常的样子被他明察秋毫的下属们发现——他们在这方面的观察能力往往能够和Sherlock一争高下。Donovan猜测自己的上司是因为即将到来的新年让他分了神——尽管这种情况十分罕见，而不长记性的Anderson则坚定认为是因为神秘西装男的突然出现让Greg心不在焉，早早完成了任务的法医甚至在办公室里开起茶话会，他罗列出好几种关于西装男和苏格兰场探长之间的剧情发展走向，如果不是知道他的谈话内容有多么荒诞离奇，他一本正经的表情和时而竖起的一根手指头定会让人理所当然地认为他在分析一桩诡谲的迷案。

要是放在平时，Greg一定会把一堆还没凉透的尸体档案扔给Anderson，打发他去巴茨医院待上几个小时，但是这次Greg竟然出奇地没有阻止Anderson，就这样放任他在和自己一墙之隔的办公室口若悬河，实际上除了Anderson臆想出自己和Mycroft的感情纠葛，Greg也把自己的魂不守舍归咎于Mycroft今天以来一切的言行举止，以及即将到来的“见家长”环节同样让他难以静下心来。一个下午以来，Greg的脑海里已经掠过了各种各样的揣度，那些影影绰绰的猜想，在他耳边絮絮叨叨说个不停。随着时间的脚步不留情面地迈向下班时间，Greg甚至无法专心地看完档案上的一页文字，尽管他的视线在字里行间移动，但是他几乎巧妙地漏掉了全部的重点。

Greg觉得他这种忐忑不安的心情实在荒谬，到了他这个年纪，如果还是个毫无感情经历的纯情处男，说出去肯定会笑掉全伦敦犯罪分子的大牙，事实上他早在学校的青涩时期就干过和恋人在小巷拐角处热烈接吻的事儿，虽然几年前经历过一段失败的婚姻，但是恢复单身的Greg依旧收到过不少无论是出于虚情还是真心的搭讪——他也游刃有余地委婉拒绝了那些向他投来挑逗意味的眼神的俊男美女。

但是谁能想到Greg坚如磐石的心房壁垒竟然被一个让同事们嘲笑过有性冷淡倾向的人用三言两语打开了缺口，何况而这一切还是建立在两人虚假的恋人关系之上，Greg深知自己越是焦躁不安，就越是对这段虚幻的关系挂心。

渐渐地办公室里椅子脚摩擦地板的声音越来越频繁，那是人们陆陆续续开始收拾起自己的办公桌，并且在互相道别时加上一句“新年快乐”，此刻Greg自己也在收拾着他凌乱的桌面——他已经放弃集中注意力去看那些所谓档案和资料了，Greg破罐子破摔地想，反正自己也看不进去。

他向窗外看了看，伦敦逐渐被一年的最后一个夜晚所笼罩，远处，一道长长的橙红色的带子般的晚霞穿过天空，和城市里闪耀着的烨烨灯火交相辉映。

Greg披上风衣拿起了围巾和公文包走出办公室的大门，当他和Donovan、Anderson两人一起走出苏格兰场的大门时，发现在不远处站着一整个下午都萦回在自己脑海里的熟悉身影，Donovan马上朝Greg投来别有深意的眼神，Anderson更是沉浸在“自己的猜想果然是正确的”盲目自信里，甚至还伸出手在他肩膀上拍了拍，一副鼓励自己的好哥们和暗恋已久的女孩表白的滑稽模样。

飞扬的雪也许是伴随着夜晚同时降临的，Mycroft比中午多穿了件黑色风衣，从不离手的小黑伞也被他打开举过头顶，量身定制的风衣让Mycroft的身形显得匀称而挺拔——至少并不像Sherlock说的那般肥胖。在下班的高峰期出现在苏格兰场附近，Mycroft难免吸引行人的注意力，但Mycroft始终像一尊活的雕像站在原地，仿佛自带屏障一般能够把路人投来的目光全都挡回去，只有Greg的身影出现在眼前时，他脸上紧绷的表情才有些许松动。

Greg突然觉得这样的场景极不真实，特别是对方还是Sherlock的长兄，但他还是大跨步走向前去，Mycroft看了看朝自己走来的Greg，他的耳朵被冻地有些泛红，肩上还洒落着来不及融化的点点雪花，Mycroft把黑伞稍微往前移动了些许，让两人正好笼罩在黑伞的庇护下。 

“你等了多久？”Greg虽然觉得两人的距离靠的有些过分地近了，但他还是神使鬼差地往Mycroft那边挪。

Mycroft脸上的笑容越来越明显，他摇了摇头：“没多久，倒是你非常准时。”

我要是不准时下来谁知道你会不会亲自跑到我办公室里给Anderson提供写三流小说的极佳素材。Greg低声嘀咕了一句，没想到Mycroft不仅观察能力极好，就连听力也是一等一的优秀，这句话原原本本地进入了Mycroft的耳朵，他被Greg犀利的吐槽逗笑了，脸上一直保持着的微笑终于被打破，Mycroft看了看面前有些心虚的Greg说：“看来你的下属因为我的一些举动对我们的关系产生了误会？”

Greg张了张嘴正想解释什么，但是发现Mycroft说的话居然无法反驳，他感觉自己一时语塞的样子一定十分窘迫，Mycroft不怀好意的笑容也让他干脆选择沉默，然后绕过对面的男人非常顺手的打开了小黑车的门。Mycroft没想到Greg会自觉地坐上车——毕竟今天中午的探长显得有些拘谨，Mycroft摇了摇头把小黑伞收好也跟着Greg坐上了车。

两人上车后黑车缓缓启动，车内的暖气干燥而舒适，密闭的空间中弥漫着淡淡的柑橘香气——这和Mycroft身上的香水味极其的相似。车窗的玻璃因为内外温差被蒙上了一层薄薄的雾气，窗外的来往车流模糊成一道道快速掠过的流光，视野里的一片朦胧更让Greg感觉身处幻境，但是坐在身边的Mycroft传来的平稳均匀的呼吸声又无比地真实。

Mycroft似乎感觉到了Greg的紧张，坐在他旁边的男人两只手交叉着，左右手的大拇指不安分地上下交叠，Mycroft轻不可闻地叹了口气，接着脱下左手的黑色手套，轻轻分开了Greg交叠着的双手。

等到Greg反应过来才发现自己的右手被一只温暖的大手握住了，那只手的触感不同于今天中午的那次握手，也许是带着手套的原因，Mycroft的手掌心温暖且柔软，柔软地和这只手的主人一贯的形象截然不同。Greg感觉对方手掌心的温度渗透过他的皮肤，没多久就捂热了他冰凉的手。

“别紧张，我不会向别人承诺自己没有把握的事情。”Mycroft用平稳的语气说着，又把握紧了Greg的左手，仿佛是给予对方无声的安慰。

Greg看了看自己的左手，又望向Mycroft，发现对方还是摆出一副公事公办的模样，这更显得他们紧握的双手十分违和，Greg笑着问道：“谢谢，那Mycroft是不打算把手放开了吗？”

Mycroft的表情有一丝松动，他一直平视前方的视线也看向了别处，接着缓缓地说：“反正一会进家门的时候还是要握着，现在习惯一下不好吗？”

Greg心想不愧是“政府职员”，连假扮男朋友这样的任务也要有所规划有条不紊地进行。但不得不承认Mycroft的话确实让Greg安心了不少，他继续把脸转向另一边看向窗外，发现布满雾气和水珠车窗上映着自己的脸，嘴角甚至扬起了难以自制的微笑。

当Greg一手握着Mycroft的左手站在家门口时，他呼了口气，和Mycroft对视了一下，对方向他挑了挑眉毛，接着Greg一手拿着钥匙准备开门，然而不知是因为有些紧张还是太久没回父母家了，钥匙插入钥匙孔后就拧了半天，正当Greg想要拔出钥匙，他的父母就闻声而来，下一秒小洋房的大门就打开了，屋内橙黄色的灯光映照在两人的脸上。

Greg的母亲看到两人出现在家门口后先是松了口气，随即脸上扬起一个满意的笑容——Greg发誓他在Hudson太太的脸上也看到过同样的笑容，Greg不时地用眼睛的余光瞟向Mycroft，却发现对方一副从容的样子，似乎对于应付这种情形十分熟稔——Greg开始怀疑Mycroft是个十项全能的人了。

直到Greg和Mycroft一起坐在餐桌旁吃晚餐时，他依旧觉得眼前的景象虚幻又真实，对比去年的这一天，眼前的场景几乎完全没有变化——餐桌上的菜肴散发着热腾腾的雾气在空中氤氲，然后渐渐上升，最后消失在精致的橙黄色吊灯里；餐桌中央的汤锅刚刚离火，浓稠的汤汁还在不安分地翻滚着，发出咕噜咕噜的声音；就连那块洗地有些起球褪色的红格子桌布，都平整地铺在餐桌上。所不同处只是耳边传来的Mycroft和父母的交谈声——实际上Mycroft在餐桌上的表现近乎完美，他几乎接过了所有Greg的父母向他们抛来的问题。

Lestrade夫妇似乎对Mycroft非常满意，好奇心极强的Lestrade太太把手背交叉放在下巴上，不停地向Mycroft询问那根本不存在的“恋爱细节”，而Mycroft脸不红心不跳给出的答案足够让Lestrade太太写出好几篇三流网络小说——但却又意外地合理，就连一向格外惜言的 Lestrade先生也都加入了对Mycroft的询问中。 

Greg一边埋头狂吃一边竖起耳朵听，当他听到Mycroft说自己在政府“身居末职”的时候笑了出来，刚要送进嘴里的汤被溅了出来，滑稽地挂在他的上嘴唇。

这一动静终于把话题引到他的身上，Lestrade太太随手扯了一张餐巾纸递给他调侃地说：“Greg，我说你这么多年不愿意找对象，原来是要找就找最好的。”

Greg看了眼Mycroft，对方正毫无顾忌地吞下第二个草莓翻糖小蛋糕——在这之前他已经吃了好几个榛仁松露巧克力了，他突然对Mycroft的体重和牙齿感到担心，然后憋着笑点了点头表示默认，接着和父母聊了聊家常。

晚饭后，Lestrade太太没有像往年一样挽留Greg，反而以自己和Lestrade先生要早些休息为借口打发他快点和Mycroft过“二人世界”，这让Greg感觉自己回家一趟就是让父母知道他他确实找到了男朋友一样，他看了一眼Mycroft后无奈地摇摇头，最后和父母拥抱道别后，两人在Lestrade太太的目送下离开了——这个可爱的太太始终带着满意的微笑。

此时的伦敦已经完全被黑夜笼罩，犹如一片黑沉沉的海洋，住宅区星星点点的万家灯火仿佛鳞光闪闪的茫茫波涛，吃顿饭的功夫地上就出现了一层薄薄的积雪，积雪上斑驳交错着脚印和车辙，远处不时传来附近商业区一遍又一遍不厌其烦地播放着的新年歌曲。

Mycroft抬手看了看表，提议道：“想去听新年钟声吗？今年的大本钟修好了。”

“你……买好票了？现在去还挤得进去吗？”Greg下意识地问道，但是他巧克力色的眼眸变得清澈又明亮，嘴角也忍不住地上扬，而Mycroft敏锐地捕捉到了对方从不隐藏的表情变化，他扬了扬下巴示意Greg往前看——此时一辆小黑车缓缓停在了眼前。

“Anthea已经帮我们占好位置了。”Mycroft说道，然后打开了车门示意Greg先进去。

距离零点还有一段时间，然而人潮的流水早已拍打着泰晤士河畔，拥挤的人海里，来自各地的人们期待着即将到来的烟火盛会，对岸的伦敦眼被五彩斑斓的灯光装点着，泰晤士河中倒映着大本钟和塔桥的身影，夜晚拂过的微风将河面上橙黄色的波光弄碎。

Greg已经许久没有亲临泰晤士河看新年烟火了，往年这个时候他只是待在家里看完BBC的直播，然后在烟火声中沉沉入睡，这似乎在这些年已经成为例行公事的任务，完全没有跨年的感觉可言。当Mycroft把Greg带到Anthea所在的位置时，他心底的期待也已经完全表现在了脸上，眼角的细纹被笑容肆意地暴露，被风吹乱的银发在灯光下显得更加耀眼。

在等待零点到来时，Greg突然侧过身在Mycroft的耳畔说：“谢谢，无所不能的Holmes先生。”

Mycroft因为耳边传来的温热气息缩了缩脖子，他转过头凝视着对面的男人——因为太过于拥挤，他们之间几乎没有任何的空隙，他甚至能看见Greg眼角的细纹，以及明亮的巧克力色的眼眸里的倒影。 

“明天才是你表达谢意的时候，探长先生。”Mycroft咽了口唾沫，然后扭过头看向在他们正前方的伦敦眼，刻意地避开了Greg投来的炽热的视线。

在众人的倒数声中，大本钟敲响了新年的钟声，在场的所有人都开始沸腾起来，漆黑的夜幕中燃起了第一簇烟花，一开始还只是零星几簇，刚一照亮黑夜，旋即又被黑夜吞没。然而没过几秒，灿烂壮观的烟火瞬间光灿灿地挂在夜空里，火红的光带同时染红了天空和泰晤士河水，最后又辉映在河两岸的建筑物上，与万家灯火一起熠熠发亮，远处的河水犹如一片火海。

周围的人们开始激动地推攘着，还有几对情侣甜蜜热烈地拥抱接吻，突然Greg被隔壁的人推了一下，他失去平衡的身体忍不住地向Mycroft那边倾斜，而Mycroft下意识地扶稳了Greg，然后顺势握住了Greg的右手。

“新年快乐，Greg。”Mycroft的声音很轻，似乎一阵微风拂过就能吹散，像是夜空中转瞬即逝的烟花一般。

“新年快乐，Mycroft。”Greg却清清楚楚地听到了男人的声音，他转头看向Mycroft——这个平日高高在上的男人第一次近距离地出现在他眼前，烟花的火光照亮了对方半边脸，昔日紧绷的面孔变得柔和，在某一瞬间，他好像窥见了这个男人坚硬的躯壳正在一点点瓦解，半天的时间里，他竟然看到了大英政府平日深深隐藏着的好几个真实面孔。

Greg凝视着面前的男人，好像让在场的人企盼了几个小时的烟花都变得不重要了。

因为Greg突然意识到，比起挂在天空的烟火，他们两人如此亲密的关系才是真正稍纵即逝的。

TBC.

*几颗蛋：

安德森和多诺万一直以为麦雷俩人早就搞上了没公开而已。你问他们怎么脑补到的？别问，问就是苏格兰场的AO3大神。

没错，Anthea姐姐就是在泰晤士河边站了几个小时。

租赁关系 Fake Boyfriend 

Chapter 4

Greg觉得自己这辈子的尴尬事儿都集中在这两天了，正如现在——他和Mycroft站在Holmes家小院子的院门前，对面是咨询侦探Sherlock和他的爱人John。

John看到Greg就用一种讶异的眼神看着眼前熟悉的探长，接着又变成了疑惑，最后发现自己的眼神有些不太礼貌，才摸了摸鼻子和Greg打招呼。Holmes两兄弟面无表情地对视着，但若是仔细观察，他们眼里都闪烁着旁人无法揣测的深意——这并不奇怪，毕竟无论是周围的气氛是否合适，无论是在圣诞佳节还是犯罪现场，高智商兄弟俩总要上演兄弟阋墙的戏码，就连注重社交礼仪、称得上绅士典范、道德观极强的Mycroft在自己的弟弟面前也很难再摆出一副自矜模样，不自知地就开始了和Sherlock的幼稚拌嘴。

Sherlock似乎对Greg和Mycroft一起出现在自家门口并不惊讶，也不知他是从自己长兄的哪一些行为上演绎出的结论，但是当他看见Greg时，本来还在和John赌气的侦探马上换了一副脸面，熟悉的笑容瞬间打破了冷漠脸——那种自己又抓到了可以嘲笑Mycroft的把柄的笑容。

Sherlock看了眼他的长兄，对方的心情似乎很好，虽然眼前这个人已经习惯于隐藏情绪，但是从他西装胸前口袋里的手帕换成了和领结一样的酒红色就能窥见一二，毕竟热衷于灰色系的Mycroft是极少让鲜艳的颜色出现在自己的西装上的。

“终于成功了？”Sherlock没头没尾地问了一句。

“算是吧，我听John说他用三包香烟做交换才成功说服你出现在这？”Mycroft看了眼弟弟旁边的前军医，小个子男人似乎依旧陷入在茫然和疑惑中。

“算是？”Sherlock敏感地捕捉到了关键字眼，同时自动忽略了Mycroft的诘问——他知道这是Mycroft转移话题常用的办法，“Mycroft什么时候学会用这种含糊不清的字眼了，看来还差一点。”Sherlock已经完全压抑不住自己上扬的嘴角了，他接着说：“Anthea岂不是在河边白吹了几个小时的冷风？” 

Mycroft暗暗地咬了咬后槽牙，他的弟弟一贯是端起碗吃人酒肉，放下碗不认长兄，他不甘示弱地回击道：“我不是给你和John留了两张票？你们昨晚在塔桥上干了什么我可是一清二楚。”

正当Sherlock开口准备将争执继续下去时，在一旁沉默了许久的John及时地打断了这场硝烟味渐浓的唇枪舌战：“嘿——！停下，你们的恩怨在元旦节也不放假吗？”

Sherlock非常识趣地闭上了嘴巴，四个人之间的气氛突然变得有些僵硬，和Holmes家兄弟俩打了这么久交道，他还是不善于应对这样的局面，John看了看身旁的男人一眼努了努嘴说：“我饿了。”

Mycroft把手伸过院子的小铁门，一边从里面打开门闩一边说：“是啊，Sherlock，这可是新年聚餐。”他推开铁门后，示意Greg跟上，把自己的弟弟和John留在了身后。

“所以Greg和Mycroft是什么时候的事情？”John马上问出了他在心底憋了许久的问题。

“哦，那就要看Mycroft了，如果他早动手的话，前几天的圣诞节你就该看到Lestrade了。”Sherlock笑着看向John，他依旧是一副云里雾里的样子。

“我为什么完全没看出来……是巴茨克维尔那次吗？”John扯了扯他浓密的金发，表情就像是发现Sherlock不知道地球绕着太阳转一样。

“John，你不能因为你的博客评论数量太多就完全不看评论吧，”Sherlock无奈地打断了他的恋人，“评论区里的一些人的脑子都比你的脑子好用。”

Holmes太太笑着端来了精致的英式松饼和锡兰红茶，还冒着一缕缕烟的松饼摆在精致的骨瓷餐具上，甜奶油的香气充溢在小客厅里，与刚冲泡好的红茶散发出的淡淡清香交缠着，壁炉里的火燃地正旺，映照着壁炉旁漆着红色涂料的墙，墙面上挂着的圣诞节装饰物还没来得及换下，红光和暖意布满了整个客厅。

“家里好久没有这么热闹了。”Holmes太太看了看自己的两个儿子说：“感觉比圣诞节还要热闹。”

“晚餐一会儿就好了，你们先坐会儿，先吃点点心填填肚子。”Holmes太太把餐碟推到Greg和John面前，然后推攘着Holmes先生让他去厨房把热腾腾的汤锅端出来。

眼前的松饼被手巧的女主人揉捏成圆滚滚的样子，金黄酥脆的饼皮上镶嵌着黑加仑果干，小瓷碟里是浓郁的蔓越莓果酱，细柄的不锈钢刀叉被擦拭地锃亮，茶杯中的红茶表面上泛着金黄色的光圈，阵阵香气确实令人食指大动。

Greg回给Holmes太太一个亲切的笑容，他其实一开始就对Holmes夫妇的抱着无比期待的心情，毕竟他着实好奇到底是怎样的两夫妻才会孕育出异于常人的Holmes兄弟，然而令他意想不到的是Holmes夫妇事实上与常人无异——Holmes太太和那些热衷于在厨房里研究各式各样的点心的母亲毫无二致，刚才坐在小沙发上看报的Holmes先生也并无奇异之处。

“挺惊讶的吧？我一开始见到他们的时候也觉得不可思议。”John似乎很快就接受了他所以为的Greg和Mycroft的关系——毕竟和Holmes兄弟相处这么久，他的接受能力也越来越强了，然后拿起了一块松饼在Greg耳边小声说道。

Holmes太太打发她的丈夫去厨房忙活，然后自己坐在小沙发上和两人聊天，这次她当然把好奇心都放在了Greg的身上，她甚至自己有生之年还能看见两个儿子的另一半同时坐在这张沙发上，毕竟做母亲的是最了解她所生养的孩子的。

Greg一边笑着回答Holmes太太的问题，眼神一边四处瞟动寻找Mycroft的身影，他和Sherlock从进屋没多久就不见了踪影，也许是昨天Mycroft给了他莫大的安全感，在一个相对陌生的环境中，他突然对Mycroft油然生出一种信任感，虽然Greg从不怀疑自己的社交能力，但他毕竟是第一次面对这种局面。然而当Holmes太太问到类似于“怎么认识的”这样的问题，Greg下意识地就照搬了昨天Mycroft的回答，答案像是事先背地烂熟于心一般脱口而出。 

厨房里突然发出一阵响声，Holmes太太说了声抱歉赶忙跑回了厨房。Greg被室内的暖气烘地有些闷热，打算去院子里透透气——顺便找找消失许久的Mycroft。当他推开木门发现Sherlock正站在院子的石板路上，木门两旁挂在墙上的路灯散发着橙黄的光，投向石板地，颤颤悠悠地在潮湿的路面上映出一个细长的影子。

Sherlock闻声转过头来，他双手插在风衣的口袋里，朝前扬了扬下巴笑着说：“Mycroft在后院。”

“你怎么……算了。”Greg摸了摸鼻子，他也不是第一次被Sherlock戳穿了，他走到Sherlock旁边，两人并肩站在狭窄的小路上，地上的雪还没完全融化，牛津皮鞋踩在雪上发出清脆的响声。傍晚的伦敦气温渐冷，晴朗的天上缀着几颗忽明忽暗的星星。

“当Mycroft的男朋友感觉如何？”Sherlock一脸八卦的样子像极了Hudson太太和街角的老太太打探小道新闻的样子，“我猜是生不如死吧。”

Greg的脑海里突然闪过昨晚的好几个画面，闪过微风拂过的泰晤士河边，闪过新年的钟声，闪过倒映在河水中的烟火，闪过Mycroft温和低沉的嗓音。

“大概是……这辈子从未有过的体验吧。”Greg说道，嘴角不自觉地微微上扬。

“是他主动的吧？”Sherlock接着问到，嘴里吐出一阵白雾。

Greg以为Sherlock问的是Mycroft主动送上门当他男朋友这件事，下意识地回答道：“当然。”怎么想他都不可能成为那个主动找Mycroft假扮情侣的人吧。

“我以为圣诞节那天就能看见你了，他还真是忍得住。”Sherlock接着说道，语气带着调侃。

Greg被Sherlock的这句话弄晕了头，他甚至不太敢往深处想——毕竟他和Sherlock的脑回路基本上可以说是背道而驰的，但他的好奇心和隐隐约约的期待还是怂恿着他问道：“你说什么？”

Sherlock一直面向前方的脸这才转向Greg，咨询侦探眯起眼睛，眼神突然变得认真起来，他仔细打量着眼前的探长——就像是平日里打量上门求助的委托人一样，他只用了几秒钟就发现Greg并不是明知故问，这位敏锐的侦探才意识到，自己刚才不慎泄露了他哥哥那明眼人都能看出来的秘密。

Sherlock假装咳嗽几声，一只手夸张地在眼前挥动说道：“呃没什么……我精神错乱了，当我没说……”

这明摆着是在敷衍他！对于直言不讳又从不认为自己“精神错乱”的侦探而言，Sherlock越是极力隐瞒，Greg就越是想要刨根问底，他刚想要打断Sherlock蹩脚的伪装，Sherlock就接着开口说幽幽地道：“他其实也没有看起来那么无所不能。”

这个自负的侦探说起他哥哥时的语气或是轻蔑，或是讥笑，但是说这句话的语气却完全不同于刚才的古怪，反而变得有些认真，Sherlock的声音很低，像是自言自语，却又是刚好能让Greg听清的音量。

Greg被Sherlock这种反常的状态弄得晕头转向，就像是咨询侦探对着一具尸体一通分析后说出失落的油画是赝品一样，正当他想再问个究竟，Holmes太太呼唤二人的声音又打断了Greg，Sherlock朝Greg眨了眨眼说：“快回去吧，Mycroft肯定偷吃了不少蛋糕了。”

Greg看着Sherlock离去的背影，站在原地思索了许久，Sherlock说的那两句后在耳畔久久回荡。

餐桌上已经摆满了丰盛的菜肴，各种食物的浓郁气息在餐厅里交织，钻进每个人的鼻腔里，桌角上还有装着潘趣酒的长颈玻璃瓶，斟满了酒液的玻璃杯冒着稠厚的泡沫。从吊灯里映出来的灯光，照地菜肴散发出的烟雾有如蒙上丝绒般柔和。

新年聚餐的气氛出奇地和谐，Sherlock甚至难得地没有找他哥哥的麻烦，当然，Mycroft也没有什么时间理会Sherlock了，因为他再次把手伸向了第二个枫糖浆布丁——色泽金黄的枫糖浆覆在绵密的奶油蛋羹上，在灯光下泛着光泽，这对Mycroft无疑是莫大的诱惑。Greg早已注意到了这一点，加上眼前这个布丁，Mycroft这两天摄入的热量已经严重超标了——更别说刚才他和Sherlock在外面那段时间Mycroft偷吃了多少。Greg也没多想，下意识地用手肘轻轻地戳了戳Mycroft，用眼神提醒对方为自己的体重和智齿考虑。

对方的身体陡然一颤，注意力瞬间从布丁上移开看向Greg，旁边的男人眉头微皱，眯着的眼睛里带着警告，Mycroft无奈地笑了笑，放下了眼前的布丁。

John目不转睛地看着对面的两个人，一双眼睛瞪地圆溜溜，以至于忘记咽下刚入口的潘趣酒，鼓起的脸颊让他看起来非常滑稽。

“评论我的博客的人看出Mycroft这么惧内了吗？”John一口气咽下嘴里的潘趣酒，侧身在Sherlock的耳边幽幽地说道。

“再过一段时间就能看出来了。”Sherlock低着头憋笑回答道，两人的脑袋顿时以一种相同的频率上下颤动。

两人之间的举动被Greg尽收眼底，加之刚才Mycroft的反应，倏然间，他在心底油然升起一种陌生而熟悉的感觉，这是他离异多年不曾有——或者说是他极力去逃避的感觉。餐桌上刀叉相碰发出的响声，亲人之间的交谈声，清澈的酒液倾倒而出的响声，竟让Greg有一瞬间觉得自己和Mycroft的关系无比的真实——他并没有喝醉，仅仅是潘趣酒是无法让人酩酊大醉的。

Greg又想到了刚才Sherlock对他说的话，他顿时觉得脑海那些影影绰绰的猜想被酒精发酵地越来越清晰可辨。

晚饭后，Greg提议去河边散步——实际上他想让夜晚河边的风吹醒他的脑子，Greg总觉得自己像是不知不觉地陷入一个没有尽头的深渊，而当他清醒过来时，已经找不到能够让他攀爬出去的那根绳索，他一面觉得惊慌，一面却又甘之如饴，因为亲手挖掘这个深渊的那个主人公切切实实地在他的身边，作为他男朋友的身份——至少现在还是。

然而今天过后，Greg不知道要以一种什么身份和Mycroft打交道，他现在倒宁愿Mycroft还是原来印象中的铁石心肠的大英政府，那么今天过后他们的关系自动失效，一切照旧。但是连Greg自己都没想到的，他在大英政府的躯壳上凿开了一个洞眼，所觑见的Mycroft隐藏起来的面孔和印象里又截然不同。

一月份的伦敦并不温暖，即便是晴朗的天气，夜晚河边的风还是足够寒冷，然而耳边呼啸而过的风似乎并没有让Greg多么清醒，他脑子里不切实际的念头不但没有离开他，反而像是一口钟在他耳边敲个不停。

Mycroft看出了Greg的异样，他发现Greg似乎沉浸在无法言说的心事里，并且他预感Greg想要对他说些什么，因为他早已注意到男人不停地用余光往自己的方向瞟——但他却无法精准预测Greg将会对他说些什么，虽然不愿意承认，但是Mycroft的内心从未像现在这样忐忑，活像是个焦急地等待宣判的人。这个平日里用逻辑推理解决一切的男人顿时觉得那些演绎法都毫无用处，毕竟爱情里的逻辑，又有谁能说得清道得明呢。

“Mycroft，”Greg突然停住了脚步，不知不觉中他们走上了塔桥，耳边的风声越来越响，连说话的声音都好像要被呼啸而过的风吹散在空气里。

“嗯？”Mycroft转过身看向眼前的男人，对方靠在塔桥的栏杆上，微微低下头盯着他的鞋尖。

“请问……过了今天我们的关系是自动失效吗？”远处的光从Greg的后方照过来，从Mycroft这个角度看去，他就像是被笼罩在了黑暗里，让他看不清对方脸上的表情。

Mycroft没想到Greg会这么直白地问他，因为他甚至还没准备好他自认为正确的答案，他沉默了没多久，用尽量平静的声音说道：“理论上是这样的。”

在黑暗中，Greg的嘴角勾起一个有些得意的笑容，但是Mycroft那超凡的观察能力在此时早就打了半折，Greg感觉自己的猜想开始出现清晰的轮廓，马上就要喷薄而出，但他还是沉住气——没有万分把握，他是不敢妄下定论的。

“理论上？那也就是说有实际上吗？”

Mycroft又陷入了沉默，而沉默地越久，则越令人可疑。

Greg突然抬起头直视Mycroft，此刻对面的男人完全暴露在灯光下，摇曳不定的光线照耀在他略显苍白的脸上，他的眼眸在暗处看是深灰的，在亮处却是灰绿色，而且仿佛有很多层次的色泽变化，愈是往里愈浓愈深，靠近表面又浅又亮。

即便mycroft如此擅长隐藏情绪，以至于他真正流露出真情实感时会让人觉得诡异又不真实——就像一个机器人有了自我意识和感情。但是在那双明亮温和的眼眸里，他分明看到了情愫溢满了眼眶，像是果树上熟透的果子，用手一碰就会纷纷往下掉。

他发誓他决不会用这样的眼神看自己的普通朋友。那句俗套的话怎么说来着？爱情这种东西，即便是捂住嘴巴，还是会从眼睛里跑出来。

Greg被他看地有些发怔，他觉得浑身的血都往心房涌上来，然后又从心房升到喉头，流向双颊，脸和耳朵一起泛着滚烫。

“刚才我和Sherlock聊天，发现我昨天好像说错了一句话，他说你其实也没有看起来那么无所不能。”Greg歪了歪脑袋，笑着说。

“我也是普通人，Greg。”Mycroft以为这又是来自Sherlock的日常嘲笑，无奈地摇了摇头说。

“但是在追人这方面，你可比普通人差太多了。”Greg直起靠在栏杆上的背脊，又向前走了一步，接着问：“你还没回答我的问题呢，‘实际上’是什么？”

Mycroft凝视着眼前的男人，这时他的理智才完全回笼，他顿时猜到了Sherlock泄露了自己的心思——无论是有意还是无意。Greg那双有如融化的焦糖的双眼像是一个漩涡，一步步地诱惑他剥离掉所有的矜持和顾忌，让他亲口承认对Greg的爱慕之情。

如果至此还不愿意承认，那未免太懦弱了点。Mycroft深吸了口气，缓缓地说：“实际上，我想把租赁关系变成正式恋人关系，你觉得呢？”

回应Mycroft的是一个热烈的吻，对方扯住他打理地一丝不苟的西装领子，吻住了他的嘴唇，因为Greg太过于用力，以至于撞到了对方高挺的鼻梁。嘴唇上柔软的触感掩盖了疼痛，Mycroft瞪大了眼，发现眼前的人啃着自己的嘴唇一动不动，浓密而卷翘的睫毛因为紧张而微微地颤动，像是静止在树上的蝴蝶那轻轻扑动的蝶翼。

这个吻像是打开了Mycroft压抑在内心许久的感情的门闸，他的嘴角忍不住扬起，轻轻地回应这个有些粗暴的吻，舌尖顶开Greg咬着他嘴唇的牙齿，安抚对方躁动不安的心情，这个吻还带着潘趣酒的一丝酸甜，但是却比潘趣酒更令人心醉神迷。他一只手搂住Greg的后腰，贪婪地嗅闻着Greg衣服上洗衣液的味道，两人的身躯紧紧贴在一起，夜晚的风吹起Mycroft的大衣下摆，像是把Greg也一起裹了起来。

一吻结束，Greg在Mycroft的耳边说道：“我爸妈对你特别满意。”

Mycroft顺势握住Greg有些冰凉的手问：“那你呢？”

Greg没有回答对方，只是握紧了Mycroft的温热的手说：“快回去，我要冻死了。”

Mycroft顺手把搭在自己脖子上的围巾扯了下来，下一秒那条围巾就围在了Greg的脖子上，接着极其熟练地打了个不松不紧的结。

Greg看向Mycroft，他突然想起，自己不是没有想过要找一个人和他相伴余生，他并非从不向往繁忙的工作后回到家的热情拥抱，也并非对少数几个熟人的劝说无动于衷，他同样羡慕有忠诚坚忍的军医一直伴随在身边的Sherlock，他甚至有时候会在脑海里揣度过自己再次结婚的可能，但想象之中的另一半,无论外貌、性别还是性格如何，Greg绝不希望他/她和自己一样为了生活，甚至是政府和国家奔忙在城市的角落，也就是说，在那么多纷繁杂乱的猜想中，唯独不会给Mycroft一点容身之所——因为他们太相似了。

而事实呢？Greg正紧紧地握着Mycroft的左手，他们手掌心的温度逐渐变得相似，就像两颗心脏以一种同样的频率砰砰跳动，在往后的余生里，在他们所走过的每一条路中，都有对方的身影。

毕竟事实总是不买想象之中的账，意料之外所给予的惊喜，才是爱情真正的魅力吧。

END.

*几颗蛋：

自己脑补侦探和军医在塔桥上干了什么。

军医博客评论区里的是Anderson，侦探看没看出来我不知道。


End file.
